


Millicent

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drunk Kylo Ren, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren thinks he's found the perfect solution to Millicent interrupting his time with the general, but it's not as effective as he'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millicent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salechat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salechat/gifts).



 

“I won’t have _you_ question _my_ methods,” Ren slurred as he shoved Hux against the wall. His breath was a reminder of the whiskey they’d shared earlier…as was his frenzied rutting against Hux’s leg. Kylo Ren was a _terrible_ drunk.

“I told you, I’m _not_ keeping my hat on-” Ren silenced him by violently pushing his tongue into his mouth, overflowing with a bittersweet taste. 

“It’s…an order,” Ren mumbled, pulling away only briefly. After returning to his business of sucking and nibbling on Hux’s lower lip, it wasn’t long before he felt a sharp tug of his hair, causing his head to jerk back.

“I don’t take orders from _you_.” 

“We’ll see about that,” he smirked. The effect was somewhat spoiled by a thud and a high-pitched meow from the study. He let out an exasperated sigh when he saw Hux’s eyes dart towards the door. “Just _ignore_ her.”

“Something _fell_ in there, Ren. It sounded heavy, I need to make sure-”

“She’s _fine._ She’s probably having the time of her _life_ in there.”

“ _Ren_ …”

“I was tired of her… _interrupting_ us. I just gave her some catnip, that’s all.” 

“You did _what_?” Ren almost tripped as he was pushed aside in Hux’s hurry to get to the door.

“It’s not a big deal. Catnip is perfectly-”

“I don’t _care,_ Ren, my cat is not a _junkie!”_ he spat, but when the door opened to reveal the ginger ball of fluff he called Millicent, clutching a scale model of Starkiller’s superweapon in her paws as she rolled around, even Hux couldn’t contain his laughter.


End file.
